How About a Game of Pool or Who Needs Fairytales
by Sherkate
Summary: An AU where Emma left Storybrooke and Killian after they got back from Neverland. Pan never possessed Henry, nobody lost their memories and Neal didn't die. I don't own Emma or Killian or OUAT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or Captain Swan. Sadly**

Who needs the Enchanted Forest when New York is where all the romantic spots are? I mean, the Empire State Building alone has got to be worth three Royal Castle! I heard it was even legal to get married at the top. I wonder if that was the intended ending for "Sleepless in Seattle". Probably not.

But apparently, it is the ending for us. Sleepless in Fairytales that's us. Me and him. The two insomniacs. The emotionally unavailable orphan blonde and the sleady pirate wannabe. Who knew, right? Definitely not our friends and family. I can still remember Mary Margaret screeching when she saw the engagement ring tweet. Neal's reaction was surprisingly calm. Of course, I thought that was uncharacteristic until I bumped into him and Tink kissing on the footsteps of Granny's. In some bizarre way, it made sense.

What didn't make sense, even three years later, is who was it exactly that decided it was a good idea for me to go to The Floating Kabarette on the night of June 1st, 2014. Was it my uncontrollable desire to unwind after a hard day at the station? Those kidnapping cases can really take a toll on a girl's emotional state. Either way, I refuse to believe, to this day, that it was "fate" or whatever airheaded people call it these days. I don't believe in that stuff. He does, God knows why. Anyway, somehow I ended up at the bar and by some miracle, there was only one guy in the queue. I haven't seen him since we left Storybrooke, about a year ago. Last I heard, he was sailing across some sea no-one's ever heard of.

I could tell it was him right away though. Nobody else can give out a vibe of an arrogant playboy like that by simply standing there. It used to drive me nuts, until I realised that was just my hormones talking. The sex was epic, no-one can deny that. A little too epic, actually. In his own words, the Universe itself couldn't handle us.

I know, I know. That sounds totally cocky. But it didn't mean that it wasn't true.

I knew that he knew that I recognised him.

"Swan" - he kissed my hand in greeting. "Been a while."

"Yes, it certainly has". - I signalled the bartender to serve me whatever it was Killian was swishing in his glass.

"Still as beautiful as I remember" - he said softly. I snorted.

"I see you haven't changed either, Hook."

"Hook? What happened to Killian, love?" - he raised his eyebrow. Ugh. I rolled my eyes and reached for my drink.

"Cheers" - he said, downing his. I followed his footsteps, wincing at the taste.

"The hell is that?!"

"Something called Amaretto. I discovered it while sailing down south. I am quite fond of it, I must say." Of course he was.

"How's Baelfire?" - he enquired. I shrugged.

"Not a clue. Haven't seen him for a year." He lowered his gaze.

"My apologies, lass." I waved him away.

"It doesn't matter. Honestly." For some weird reason, he smirked.

"Well then, Swan" - he stepped towards the green table - "how about a game of pool?"

I stared in disbelief.

"You actually know how to play pool?!"

"You wound me, love. I happen to be quite well-versed in the art of ensuring that the stick shoots straight." - I burst out laughing. I'd never admit it out loud, but I actually missed his innuendos.

"You do realise that's not the correct terminology, right?" - I told him, rolling my eyes.

"What's the matter, Swan? Afraid you'll lose?" - he smirked. Ugh, that smug bastard.

"Not at all, Hook. Are you?" - I was flirting, and I knew it. God, I missed this. The flirting and the sex were always easy for us. He bit his lip.  
"I never lose, lass."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Shit, where did that come from?! He smirked again, stepping closer, until his face was inches away from mine.

"I'm listening" - he whispered. At that point, I had no idea what was coming over me. I leaned closer and whispered back:

"If I win, you'll eat three bologna sandwiches in a row." His expression was priceless for a second, but he recovered quickly.

"When I win" - he whispered into my ear - "you'll spend the rest of the night in my company".

I shivered slightly but shrugged. There was no way he was going to win.

I actually can't believe this.

That smug bastard beat me at my own game! How the hell did he even learn how to play?!

"A deal's a deal, lass" - he flicked my hair with his hook. "You're sticking around." I sighed.

"Fine. What do you want?"

He smiled, the first real smile I've gotten from him tonight.

"Let's start with rum, shall we?"

Needless to say, we haven't left each other's side since then.

**Reviews please?!**


End file.
